American Woman
by BrenRome
Summary: Warning: Contains Real Language and Adult themes. I don't own Kick-Ass. This is for fan purpopses only, please don't sue! It's basically about a girl who joins the new heroes in a mix between the comic and movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, folks, and welcome to my first Adult story, based on the comic grown-ups call Kick-Ass. Now before we begin, I should warn everyone that like Mark Millar's version, this will contain language and scenes that people may find offensive. If you are under 17, please DO NOT read this. Otherwise, I will be getting angry letters, and in big trouble. So please, under 17, don't read. Other than that, I own nothing except Abby. This is for fan-purpopses only, please don't sue!**

I always wondered why nobody did it before Kick-Ass. I mean, c'mon. With all the super hero movies and stuff like that, you'd think that somebody would try it. Well, this is my story.

Now if someone told you I was just a sweet little girl, not a care in the world...well, they're actually right. My name is Abby. Abby Adriene. I enjoyed HEROES, Back to the Future, Cheerleading (Even though I never actually got in,) and of course, comic books.

I really didn't have any friends in real life, except I liked to be associated with this boy in my school Dave Lewziski, and his friends. Although, every time I tried to talk to them, they just shot down my attempts.

Dickheads.

But back to comic books. I LOVE them. I read Ms. Marvel, Any Avengers books, Spider-Girl, She-Hulk, and much more. Yeah, I'm not that kind of 'oh-so-sweet girl.' So when I learned about this new superhero in real life called Kick-Ass, I decided that I was gonna go and be my own superhero.

I remembered reading an arc on Amazing Spider-Man called American Son, and decided that's what I wanted to be. A bad-ass female Captain America with balls. I ordered my costume, a cheerleading skirt made to look red-white-and-blue with an eagle on it, and then went to work on names.

On the day it arrived, I was just unpacking it, when my Myspace page said Kick-Ass was to have a big announcement. The E-Mail said that he would announce his retirement, which disappointed me, but I figured what-the-hell and decided to watch it.

Instead, however, what I got was a live feed of some guys in black masks beating up Kick-Ass and a guy who the called 'Big Daddy,' and looked somewhat like Batman. I frantically watched insane, as Kick-Ass and Big Daddy continued to get the sleaze kicked outta them, until a girl, probably no much older than ten-years-old, was taking out all the bad guys there. She killed every last one, then put a cloth over Big Daddy and went to the screen.

"Shows over, mother fuckers." She said, before shooting the screen, leaving me there, shocked. It was decided. I wanted her for my first team-up. Screw Kick-Ass and that looser, Red Mist. I wanted this freaky little girl as my first team-up ever.

...

The next day, I decided to wear my costume underneath my clothes, and headed out to school. I gotta tell you, it was a BLAST, having nobody know that you were really a superhero. Those suckers in school didn't even suspect me.

After hours and hours of class, I learned that Kick-Ass had announced he was hanging up the cape (even though he didn't have one,) and so I decided to go on patrol.

I took my time walking around the rooftops, but could find no crime, and no Kick-Ass, Big Daddy, or even that freaky ten-year-old girl from the killing video.

_Man, _I thought to myself as I saw the sun was setting, _What I wouldn't give for one of those guys..._

That's when someone kicked me in the back, sending me near the ledge of the roof.

"Ah," A voice said, "And what do we have here?"

I looked up and saw Red Mist, only he was wearing a cloth for a mask that exposed his black hair, and he now had a pointy beard on his chin.

"Red Mist?" I asked confused.

"No," He said, "You can call me the Motherfucker. Now, I see you're new to this superhero shit, but I'm a villain now, so I'm going to give you one of two options: either help me in my quest to kill and destroy Kick-Ass, or die for a foolish cause."

"Like hell I will!" I declared, attempting to sock him in the face.

The Mothefucker just dodged, and grabbed my hand breaking it on his knee. I yelled in pain and backed up. He just then spun around and socked me in the face good.

"It's a shame," I heard him say, "We could've really been a great team."

The bastard had blinded me, so that I practically couldn't see. My eyes were bleeding so bad, that I had to pun my hand over them, so I didn't notice what was happening...

Till I felt the ground disappear before me. I felt a rush of air, and took my hands off just in time to see the ground, before I hit it face-first, feeling all my bones crack at once upon impact.

I cried in pain. I was bleeding everywhich way. My bones were now shit. Then I looked up and saw Red Mist taking out a gun...

...and then he shot me right in the chest.

That was that. I started to fade. All I could think of was that I looked like a bum, and my parents were gonna kill me.

_**Reviews appreciated.**_


	2. Funny thing happened to me

_**Hey, guys! BrenRome here to give you an update on American Woman. Just one thing before I dive in: I don't own Kick-Ass, I only own Abby, her parents, and (SPOILER ALERT!) the new vigalante who will serve as Abby's love interset and appears at the end. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! Enjoy!**_

The first thing I saw when I awoke was what seemed to be a little girl's room.

Then I remembered.

_Oh fuck._ I said to myself, _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

I had tried to take Red Mist head-on, and had falled five fucking stories, and then was shot at from above.

Then I heard voices outside.

"I don't know, Hit-Girl," I heard a voice say that sounded a lot like Dave, "I think we should just leave her."

"Don't be such a lamebrain, dude," I heard a little kid's voice say, "She'll be good just about now. Anyway, it's getting late. You should head back to your place. I'm gonna check on her."

I quickly closed my eyes, pretending I was still out, as I heard the door open, and then heard footsteps walking closer to me. Finally, they stopped when they seemed closet to me...

...and then I felt someone almost jab be in my side. It wasn't really hard though. It felt like when someone was just punching you playfully.

"I know you're awake, dumb-ass," I heard the little kid's voice say, "So cut the crap."

I sighed, figuring that I was being interrogated, and that this would be my final moments alive. I opened my eyes, but instead of some really pimped-out girl standing before me, I looked to my side to see the little girl from the video I watched of Kick-Ass and the Batman-like guy standing before me.

"Wha..." I asked, now suddenly feeling groggily, "Who are you..."

"Stay in bed, dofus," The little girl said, pushing me back down into the bed, "We're helping you. And my name is Hit-Girl."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Lucky for you, I decided to go out in my costume," Hit-Girl explained, "I really don't put this on anymore. Not since my Daddy died, but I figured: why not. I found you lying on the ground in an alleyway, so fucked up beyond belief. I brought you back to my place, here, and you've been out for a week."

"A week?" I asked shocked, "Holy fuck, my parents are gonna kill me..."

"I said relax," Hit-Girl ordered, once again pushing me down, "And your parents aren't even aware of it. We hired a stripper-look-alike to take your place, so as far as everyone is concerned, you were just out late seeing a movie, and you lost track of time."

"YOU PUT A STRIPPER IN MY PLACE?" I yelled, "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX?"

Hit-Girl slapped me, but again, I almost didn't feel it. She then slugged me in the chest, and then I almost didn't feel any pain again.

"That's something to help you," Hit-Girl explained, "You see, you were so screwed, that I had to call Kick-Ass in and had him help me put metal plates in you."

"Kick-Ass was here?" I asked, shocked.

"He just left," Hit-Girl stated, "But he'll be back again tomorrow. You on the other hand, will be okay in another week, so just do as I say, don't worry about the stripper, and you'll be fine. Understood?"

I nodded my head.

"Good," Hit-Girl said, about ready to leave but then stopped, "Oh, and I almost forgot;"

She went over to a drawer and pulled something out of there. Hit-Girl then went back to my bedside, and then dumped a truckload of comic books onto my bed. I gasped, not only did she have the ones I missed out on during the week, but she had also all these number one issues including Amazing Fantasy #15, Incredible Hulk #1, all the cool old back-issues of my favorite superheroes, she had them all.

"Merry Christmas," Hit-Girl smiled, "I brought the ones you like that you missed out on, but the others were my Dad's. I figured someone like you should deserve them."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Thank me by getting back to sleep," She said, turning the light off, and walking out of the door, as I did what I was told.

...

After that one week, I was back on my feet again with the metal plates in my body. Hit Girl explained that she sent a fake fax to my parents, explaining that I was mugged, but due to today's technology, the doctors in the hospital had managed to make me look brand-new in less than a day, so they fell for it.

Before I left the safe-house, I asked Hit-Girl one thing.

"Do you wanna have a team-up sometime?" I asked.

Hit Girl looked at me for a minute before answering.

"Sure," She said, "Why not? We can do it on Weekends, because I'm training Kick-Ass three days during the week."

"Training?" I asked, confused, "Why?"

"For the Superhero Boom," Hit Girl explained, "Look. If you want to contact me, do what Kick-Ass did and create your own Myspace. If you ever want to team-up, just leave a message on there that you're on vacation."

I nodded and thanked her before finally heading home.

...

Like almost anybody's parents, mine were far too busy to even notice that I was missing for too long. Both of my Parents are accountants, and therefore, spend aaaallllll day crunching numbers at their computers and laptops.

They didn't even bother with a 'Hi, Amy,' when I stepped into the door. So I just went up to my room and just turned on my own laptop to start some 'REAL' work.

...

The next day was Saturday, and so I spent most of the day sleeping. When I woke up, I saw it was 12:00 PM, going downstairs, I discovered a note from my mom saying that they were out today, and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Out on business as usual.

So I decided to take my time, and do some crime-fighting.

...

Walking around, for most of the night, I didn't really find any help until I saw something that made me rush for my life.

"Help!" I heard a lady's voice scream.

Looking to my right, I saw what appeared to be an old lady, being mugged by two guys. Taking my new knuckle dusters out that I had purchased earlier that afternoon, I raced to help.

"HEY!" I cried, "Leave her alone!"

I slugged the guy on the right in the back of his head, and he and his friend took off. I nodded happily as I approached the old lady.

"Are you all right, Ma'am?" I asked, trying not too much to sound like 'Abby.'

"Actually, dear," The girl said, her voice starting to sound younger, "I am."

With that, she flipped and kicked me in the face.

My first reaction was: 'I just got PWN'd by an old fart!' But then the lady took off her disguise and I saw it WASN'T an old lady. It was a girl around my age with long red hair, wearing a costume similar to Red Mist, only her symbol had a 'B' on it. She was then joined by the two gang members and I realized I was duped again.

I tried to lunge at the lady, but she just socked me in the nose, sending me back down to the ground.

"Well, well, well," She mocked, as the guys restrained me, "If it isn't American Asshole. I guess you're about to meet your new maker: The Bitch."

Suddenly, more gangly looking guys came out from the woodwork, and started beating the fuck outta me. I could barely register what was going on, before I saw The Bitch take a knife from her utility belt.

"Game over, ass-bag." She said, but before she could stab me, she stopped and looked to her right.

I did so as well and saw one of the gang members standing there was looking REALLY pale.

"Jack what is it?" The Bitch asked.

Before he could answer, his head exploded, and I felt as if my brain did the same when I saw who my savior was going to be.

Naturally, this is where I'd meet my Superhero lovebird who would happen to be the right guy for me, right? WRONG. This guy was the male equivalent of Black Cat. He was a boy around my age with brown hair wearing a suit that made him look like Hawkeye in Mark Millar's Ultimates, only the suit was painted Red, White and Blue. He also wore a cloth for a mask that was blue and had stars on it. In his hand, Jack's death weapon. A taser. He looked at it and shrugged.

"Well, whattaya know," He laughed, "No more power in here. Ah, well..."

With that, he pressed another button on there and the taser suddenly became a knife and he threw it at another one of the goons, slicing his manhood off as he fell to the ground dead.

It was at this point, the teen stepped forward, and I could see he had a white cape on him.

"You want some of me, boys and girls?" He laughed, "I'm right here, so let's rock."

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Who wants to be my Boyfriend?

**Hey there, everyone! Hope everyone had a happy new year! Before we begin, I should say my What If's are on the way, so don't worry. Also, I own nothing here except Abby, her parents, and her new love intrest! This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

So, yeah, that guy I told you about? I still can't tell if I was in love with him or not. Point being, I didn't know what to make of him when I first saw him. He moved faster than my eyes could register, from goon to goon, he sliced, beheaded, or just fucking mutilated them until it was only him, me, and The Bitch. He just smirked at her and held his swords in a ready stance.

"And then there was one," He laughed.

The Bitch looked at him horrified before running away scared.

"That's right, you coward!" He called, laughing at her, "Run away!"

He turned to me and approached me politely, helping me up.

"No need to thank me, Ma'am," He said, as I smelled Old Spice coming from him, "Just doing my job."

I looked at him as if he were an alien.

"Who...the fuck...are you?" I demanded.

"Name's True Hero," He smiled, "But you can call me 'Anytime.'"

_Great goodness_, I thought to myself,_ This guy's Deadpool, Batman, and Bruce Campbell all rolled into one!_

I shook my head getting up, as he grabbed my stomach until I regained my composure, and I stood looking at him confused. He just gave another smirk and took off.

"Oh and don't worry!" He called out, jumping over rooftops, "I'll just tell the cops and press that you handled these guys perfectly on your own!"

"WHAT?" I demanded, but was too late as he had jumped over one and disappeared from sight.

Fuck.

I decided it would be best to go home rather than deal with the authorities tonight.

...

The next day, I got up, and found my parents at the table.

"Good morning, Abby," My mom exclaimed, noticing me, and taking me off surprise.

She pulled me into a hug as my Dad smiled.

"How's our baby girl doing?" He asked.

"Uh," I said, trying to get adjusted to this, "I'm fine."

"Did you hear the news about this new superhero?" My Dad asked.

"What?" I questioned, puzzled.

He opened the paper and read an article.

"It says here," He read, "That a boy, around your age, was held hostage last night, and this superhero called American Woman saved him, slaughtering all the goons who held that kid hostage."

I froze. Shit. The cops would definitely be onto me now.

"Honey, are you all right?" My mom asked.

"Yeah." I lied, "I just think it's wrong to kill these people."

"Ah, don't worry honey," My dad explained, "It says here these guys were hired thugs and the police say the world's better off without them."

I sighed on the inside.

Thank the fucking Buddha.

...

Fate seemed to be really looking my way now. Even at school. I was at my locker, putting my things away, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Abby, right?"

I stopped. It was Toddie. I turned to him, confused, but nodded.

"Yeah." I said, "That's my name."

"Yeah," He said putting his hand on my shoulder, "Listen, I heard you like comic books, right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Well," He explained, "If you wanna hang out at this place called 'Atomic Comics,' I'm all for that."

A DATE?

"Sure, why not?" I asked, softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Toddie smiled, and put his arm around me.

"Thanks," He exclaimed, "You aren't going to regret this."

The bell rang and he looked at his watch.

"Oh, shit," He cursed, "Look at the time. Gotta run. See you when."

I just waved as he took off.

...

As it turned out, Fate was just screwing me. I found out that the only reason Toddie was going out with me was because the Stripper had acted like a complete drug addict in my absence, and so Toddie assumed that it was true and that I knew Lindsey Lohan and Paris Hilton from it. I of course, just went along with it, so I could get them to trust me and I could hang out with them. The honest truth was, I did like hanging out with Toddie and the others, but I still thought about that True Hero character I had met. He was my Superman. My Peter Parker. My Steve Rogers.

But anyway, you're probably looking for when I finally got into action, so I'll skip ahead to when I did finally kick some ass. Basically, in the next few weeks, I hit the gym and took some training lessons with Hit-Girl during the weekends. I'll admit, she wiped the floor with my ass, but eventually, I learned to focus and practice hard enough to eventually pass her challenges. At the same time, I designed a new costume with Hit Girl; A bulletproof Cheerleading jacket with the American Flag on the back, worn over a white swimsuit with red boots and gloves. Hit-Girl even let me keep one of her knuckle dusters just in case.

We did it all in two weeks and so that Friday night, I decided to do some patrol around the city. At first, it was just senseless walking through the city, but as I approached a 7-11 to quench my thirst and buy a sprite, someone instantly ran into me, knocking both me and them to the ground.

I got up slowly and saw it was a pregnat woman, who looked very angry at me.

"You fucking stripper!" The woman yelled, before she was kicked in the face by an Italian-looking teenager.

"Get the fuck outta here, you 'tard!" The guy demanded, pushing me back, "This ain't your business!"

I didn't know what made me do what I did next, but at that moment, I took out my knuckle dusters and started punching the guy in the back of his head.

"Get offa her!" I demanded, punching him in the head again.

He screamed in pain and punched me good in the nose, I staggered back, bleeding, but not that badly. I kicked him square in his nuts, and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"That's my friend, you fuck-tard!" I heard a voice say, as someone swung a baseball bat into the back of my head.

I fell to the ground, but got back up even though I was starting to become overpowered by 3 guys. I grabbed the bat from him, and swung it into the guy who was to my right, breaking his knee. I then swung it into the guy to my left's arm, as he cried in pain as well. They all stared at me as I held the bat in a sort-of 'Ozzy-Pose' showing them that I meant buisness.

"You fucking shit!" The first guy yelled, holding his crotch hard.

But he and his friends just took off. I was then met with thunderous applause, and noticed for the first time that there had been a crowd watching me.

Just then, a police car pulled up and a female officer stepped out. She went over to me, and helped me up. I assumed that she was going to make me put away all this shit, but she just smiled at me, and shook my hand.

"Nice job, American Woman," She said.

There and then, I was now a superhero.

**Reviews Appreciated!**


	4. A day unlike any other

**Hey, folks! Yeah, sorry about the wait. I've really been putting this next chapter off, haven't I? I had to come up with ideas for what happened to Abby next. Rest assured, I have the entire story planned out now, and it should be smooth sailing for here. Oh, actually, before we begin, I should mention if you wanna check out what happened in between this chapter and the last, I suggest you check out a story by my good friend Rurrlock-God of Power simply called 'Omega Kid.' Chapter 33 of that little story chronichaels Abby's trip to England mentioned in this chapter. It should also be mentioned that I helped Rurrlock himself out with that chapter since we're good buds here online. Well, I guess that's that. Oh, and finally, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue! **

So here I am again at Atomic Comics, back from my trip overseas. Man, what a trip THAT was.

Aside from seeing London and having a great hotel, I got to do ONE thing on my list and team-up with a superhero from England, Omega Kid. Hell, I even learned his secret identity; just a teen like myself! (Then again, I blew my own identity, so we're even.)

I will say this though; it was NOT in the way I intended it to be. I got kidnapped by some military chick and her Joker-obsessed girl lackey, before giving the former villain a taste of her own medicine. So all in all, a good trip.

"Did you hear that American Woman was spotted in England recently?" Toddie asked me, from across the table we were sitting at.

"No." I lied, "I was so caught up in all the fun in England, I must've missed it."

"You hear they're doing a TV movie for her?"

I froze.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

...

So yeah. They're doing an American Woman movie. Apparently, this is being directed by some guy I never heard of called Damon Wych. But worse of all, American Woman is going to be played by the Black Widow herself, Scarlet Johanson. Yes. That's the one.

Not only am I completely freaked out about it, but how will things end up in the end?

I remembered watching the new Omega Kid TV series episode one, only to find I was disappointed as I was when I first rode the Simpsons Ride. It was a butt-raping catastrophe and my TV movie could end up just the same.

I decided to check my E-Mails for any new messages. Then I noticed an E-Mail sent by an unknown adress. Opening it, I read each world carefully, making sure I knew what I was reading.

'Dear American Woman,

You are quite the star nowadays.

You've made your smashing debut saving the life of a civilian, you've tackled supervillians outside of the US, and even in New York, you're tearing up all crime activity.

Because of this, we would like to offer you a seat in our superhero team.

I've attached the address and meeting date in this E-Mail.

We hope to see you then.

Signed,

The Lasses of Justice.'

Now I was shocked. I knew that superheroes were forming real-life super teams, but for me to be part of a supposedly all-female team? And as an honor member?

...

How could I NOT refuse?

So one week later, here I was, standing outside of an old, abounded hospital on Roosevelt Island. I remembered this place well since they shot the last fight scenes from _Spider-Man 1_ here.

I looked at my cell phone. It was 7:00 pm.

"C'mon." I said to myself.

Suddenly, I was tapped on the shoulder, and spun around, to come face-to-face with a woman, dressed from head-to-toe in a winter jacket, similar to what Eskimos wear, who also had huge skiing goggles worn over her eyes.

"Ah," She said, "American Woman. You're here. I'm the Ex-I-Mole. You ready to meet the team?"

"Uh," I said, trying to get adjusted, "Sure."

The woman lead me into the hospital and down a secret passageway until we reached the end and I suddenly felt my breath leave me completely.

Sitting at a table was a woman with red hair, dressed in a stripped bunny outfit; a woman with brown pigtails with an 'A' painted on her face, wearing a 'Captain America Reborn' T-Shirt, and finally, there was a woman with black hair, wearing a fancy white suit that reminded me of the one Michael Jackson wore in _Moonwalker _during the 'Smooth Criminal' segment.

"Welcome, American Woman," The lady in the white suit said, "Welcome to The Lasses of Justice."

**BTW, the next chapter will be longer and will feature more action than you can handle! Who are the Lasses of Justice? Where is True Hero? How will the American Woman TV Movie turn out even with a big Hollywood star placed as the lead. All these and more will be answered next chapter! Same Kick-Ass time! Same Kick-Ass channel! Reviews Appreciated!**


	5. InterludePreview Chapter

_**Hey, folks! I figured I'd just post this chapter to get you hyped for what's next in store for American Woman. I'll be honest; I didn't know how to write this, but I got what I got, so enjoy the previews, and i'll be posting the next chapter continuing on from where we left off last time as soon as possible. Oh, and I almost forgot! I own nothing but my OC's. This is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue!**_

_We see Abby sneaking into her room dressed in her American Woman Costume. She doesn't face us as she gets in and shuts the window behind her._

ABBY VO:

Okay; so yesterday, alone; I've met the star who will portray me in my upcoming film, I've joined a real-life super team, whom I'm now the leader of. How could things get any better?

TRUE HERO (O.S.):

Nice place.

_Abby turns around and sure enough, there's True Hero himself, sitting on Abby's bed with his arms folded, looking at her very sternly._

TRUE HERO:

Too bad we need to chat.

**FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF BRENROME COMES THE NEXT THREE MAJIOR AMERICAN WOMAN STORYLINES. FIRST:**

_We see Abby and True Hero looking at files and holograms of people's profiles. The two are in a giant lab that seems to be a mix of both Dexter's Lab and The Batcave. We then cut to various shots of angry mobs chasing after the Lasses of Justice, American Woman, and True Hero through different locations in New York._

**ABBY, TRUE HERO, AND THE LASSES OF JUSTICE MUST RACE AGAINST THE CLOCK TO CLEAR ABBY'S NAME.**

_Abby and True Hero watch a hologram playing a clip on Youtube of Abby blowing up Black-Ops as she did back in England._

TRUE HERO VO:

I put my life on the line for you so many times, and if we can't clear your name now, and save one of these people from being executed for supporting you, it'll be all for nothing.

**AND IF YOU THOUGHT THE FACT THAT SCARLETT JOHANNSON PLAYING AMERICAN WOMAN WAS COOL ENOUGH...**

_Abby watching her TV movie. Scarlett Johanson is on there in the American Woman costume. It is exactly like Abby's except it makes Scarlett look more buff and Scarlett's hair is chestnut brown._

JOHANNSON AMERICAN WOMAN:

Wait till you boys get a load of me!

**THEN:**

_We see Abby with True Hero together in bed. They don't have their costumes (or any clothing,) on, but the sheets cover their naughty parts and they at least have their masks on. Suddenly a shadow looms over the bed and we see Abby waking up slowly and then gasping in shock._

VOICE (O.S.):

Hiya, slut.

_True Hero wakes up and stares in shock also. We then see it's none other than Chris D'Amico, the Motherfucker, backed by some tough-looking guys dressed in supervillian clothes._

CHRIS (while smiling):

Miss me?

**Abby must face her greatest challenge...**

_Close-Shot of Abby's Face, bloody and beaten, looking at something that is cut off from us, horrified._

**The destruction of everything she holds dear.**

_Shot of Chris firing a bazooka. We then see the missile headed towards Abby's house, which explodes once contact is made. Abby is thrown back by the blast, and then we see people running through the streets of New York scared as a group of supervillians chase them down._

_Then we see Washington DC also under siege as well. The Lasses of Justice are down there also, along with Abby, but they're getting the shit kicked out of them, as groups of supervillians tackle them. Abby tries to get on top, but even more villains tackle her, forcing her underneath as we see her hand rising up only to sink as well._

**Even if Abby gets out of this, one person will die...**

_We then see Abby chained in the Oval Office. It's been trashed so much. Desks turned over, windows smashed, blood scattered everywhere. Standing before Abby is the Bitch, who reves up a chainsaw, smiling as the engine starst up._

THE BITCH:

Lights Out, American Woman...

_Abby's eyes are shown before us, as we cut to black before we hear the buzzing sound hitting something._

**And will change not only American Woman, but Abby's fate in the future as well.**

_Now we see the Bitch much, much older. She's in her 50's by now, and has long, white hair. She is being fed blood by someone off-screen. She smiles and we see to our horror it's Abby! She too is old now, around age 47, with long, white messy hair, lines around her eyes and mouth, and worst of all, Abby seems to be drugged. The Bitch just smiles at Abby's current state._

FUTURE BITCH:

Thanks to you, American Woman, you've destroyed the world.

**AMERICAN WOMAN: IDENTITY CRISIS; SUPER-FICTION DOUBLE FEATURE; AND DEATH OF A CHAMPION, COMMING SOON!**

_**So there you have it, folks, the previews for the next big American Woman arcs. In case you didn't get all of this, let me put it in prespective;**_

_**First, in American Woman Identity Crisis, anyone who read Abby's Team-Up with Rurrlock God of Power's Omega Kid, will know that Abby deliberatley blew up a supervillian by shoving a grenade into her mouth. Well, as we've seen, the footage gets leaked out, and everyone supporting American Woman, (including American Woman herself,) are now targets! She and her superhero friends will have to race against the clock to rescue someone and hopefully clear American Woman's name before it's too late!**_

_**Super-Fiction Double Feature is the moment Abby's TV Movie makes it's debute. This chapter will be basically focused on how the Movie turns out, and let me tell you, the next chapter I post will have a HUGE surprise for you about the movie!**_

_**Finally: Death of a Champion is something I had planned from the begining. As you've seen Chris and The Bitch are back, and take over NY and Washington. While American Woman tries her best in the past, we'll see what happens to her in the Future, and what becomes of Abby's future children; Mindy and Teddy Adriene, as well as Abby's ultimate fate.**_

_**So get hyped and I hope you enjoy what I have next. As a great man once said: "Wait till they get a load of me!"**_


	6. Blood on the Set

_**Hey there, guys! Here's the latest chapter in American Woman! Before we begin, I'm going to say right now that I won't be working on any writing this Memorial Day Weekend since I have a friend visiting. However, this chapter should hold all of you off until then and I should have another story or two updated by tommorow at the latest. Until then, enjoy. Oh, and I own nothing but my OC's. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**_

"So you're basically a Mafia's EX?" I asked the woman in the white suit who appeared to call herself 'The Whore.'

"Yeah, American Woman," The Whore said, to me seriously, "He was basically trying to get Frank D'Amico off the face of the world for years behind my back. He had me believing he was a business sales man the whole time. But when Frank died, he made his move out of nowhere, and I couldn't live with him any more. That's why I formed this team."

She turned to all of us.

"Anyway," She said, "I guess now's the best time to tell us each about yourselves."

The woman in the bunny stripper outfit went up first.

"My name is Poker Face," She told us, "Yeah. I based it off a Lady Gaga song, so what? Anyway, I wanted to be a policewoman, but the 'system' only let me be a stripper at a gentleman's club instead. I did this to show them how wrong of a mistake they made."

She sat down as the woman with the 'A' on her face got up.

"My name is Miss Awesomeness," She said, "I've always been a tough girl, and after watching Kick-Ass for the first time, I was inspired to take my toughness to a whole new level."

She got back down and the Ex-I-Mole got up from her seat next to me.

"I'm the Ex-I-Mole." She said, "I'm basically an expert in technology and a big fan and current student of learning espionage. So when I heard this team was getting together, I joined so that I could put all this stuff to good use."

She sat down as all eyes turned on me.

I got up nervously and took a deep breath.

"As you all know," I said, sweating a bit, "I'm American Woman. I...really decided to become a hero because I truthfully was bored. Sorry if that's not exciting at all, but..."

"American Woman," The Whore said, smiling, "It's quite all right. Nobody's going to judge our newest member."

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said sitting down, "So what's our first mission."

"It actually involves your new TV movie coming out soon," she said.

I froze. Somebody was going to do something with my movie?

"Apparently we all know American Woman's TV Movie will have her portrayed by Scarlet Johansson," The Whore explained, "But apparently, word's also leaked out that her love intrest will be played by none other than Robert Patterson."

The room froze and all eyes turned on me. FUCK! They were going to use the same guy who promoted that it's okay to shamelessly insult everything vampires once stood for? Oh yeah. I. Hate. Twilight. I tried to read the book, and could NOT get past page one. That's how much I hated it.

"Nedless to say," The Whore continued, "It turns out that some people aren't exactly happy about it, and some of them made a black-ops villian team to try and take them out."

"And the cops aren't doing anything about it?" I asked.

"They think these guys are just a bunch of ass-cocks trying to be Heath Ledger." The Whore explained, "Now I know that Ex-I-Mole, Miss Awesomeness and Poker Face are busy the night they are planning to take them down, but I was wondering if American Woman..."

A chance to save my own TV movie despite the fact someone I hate is in it?

"I'm in."

...

And so a few weeks later, here I am with The Whore, walking up the apartment steps to take out the guys who booked a hotel room here in one of the buildings that will be featured on the streets in this movie. Apparently, Johansson is to be there herself, so naturally, these guys are so deranged, they want to take her out first.

"By the way," The Whore said, as we reached the door and knocked on it, "Don't worry. I ate punks like these already."

The door opened, and a big white man with tattoos answered.

"Morning, sir," The Whore answered, courteously, "We're here to see Barry Telles."

"What the fuck?" The guy said, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, YOU TWO CHEAPSHIT FAGGOTS!"

"AGAIN with the language," The Whore laughed, "What's with people today?"

She then did the impossible and Bruce Lee-punched the guy in the chest, shattering his internal organs completely as he fell to the ground.

She smiled at me and nodded as she took out her sword and I took out my knuckle dusters.

We then rushed into the room taking the gang on by surprise. They were all around 17 or so, wearing black masks that covered their heads, except they had eye holes for the eyes. I punched one of them in the jaw, knocking them out, while The Whore slammed her baseball bat into the head of the thug holding the sniper-rifle, knocking him out as well. Then she threw her bat into another's crotch, as he winced in pain, falling to the ground hard. Finally, the last one took out a knife, but thanks to my experiences with both Hit-Girl and while I was in London, I avoided the knife long enough for me to slip under him and literally pound him in the ass hard.

I noticed the guy yell hard, indicating that he may have had really sensitive buttocks, before the Whore took him by the shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Fuck!" The guy said.

"Nope." The Whore replied, pressing something on her shoe.

Suddenly, spikes emerged from her shoe, and she brought them down on the guy's penis. I watched as blood spilled out and all his grandchildren were probably killed. He screamed so loud that I think he just woke up everyone within five city blocks.

"Now you listen closely, Barry Telles;" The Whore said, "You and your friends are gonna leave this production to go on peacefully, or we'll come back here and do this all over again, only ten times as worse. Understood?"

The guy nodded, and The Whore took her shoe off, allowing me to see the puncture in the guy's pants.

"Have a nice day," She said, motioning me to come out after her.

We ran down the hallway as she continued talking to me.

"I'll take the rooftop exit," She explained, "You go behind the alleyway here and change into your normal clothes. I'll E-Mail you again when we need you. Of course, you need us, you always have our E-Mail."

I nodded as we reached the staircase, and I began changing. I could understand why this was necessary. If I didn't change by the time I got out, American Woman on the set of her own film would look like a fart in a church. Luckily, at least I could weasel my way out now as Abby Adriene, as I stuffed my costume into my backpack that I brought along.

I walked out of the building, and went onto the sidewalk, when a voice stopped me.

"Hey! Hey kid!"

I froze. Approaching me now, was none other than...

"Scarlet Johansson?"

Fuck. I met superheroes like Hit-Girl and even Omega Kid before, but to have a Hollywood actress staring right in front of my face. FUCK.

"I was looking and saw you heading out of that building. I heard there was screaming coming from there. You mind telling me how you got there?"

"Uh..." I said, trying to ignore my inner fangasam I was having and focus on a lie, "I was visiting a friend who lives here to talk about your movie..for my school newsletter..and I got kidnaped. Luckily American Woman was there, and she got me out okay."

"American Woman was here?" Scarlet asked, surprised, "Where is she?"

"She just left a minute ago." I said.

"Great." She said, "Well, thanks for the tip."

I turned to go, but was stopped by Scarlett's next words.

"Aren't you going to ask me a few questions for the newsletter? I got time."

I sighed. How could I resist NOT getting a preview from the star herself.

"Okay..." I said, turning around, "What's Robert Patterson's role in the movie?"

"He's my boyfriend who dies in the beginning."

"What?" I asked, "But the paper said..."

"I know what it said," Scarlet replied, "But they got it messed up. Patterson dies in the beginning. The new boyfriend who American Woman is in love with hasn't been announced yet."

_WHAT?_

"Then..." I said, confused, "If it's not Robert Patterson...who the hell is it?"

"Zachary Quinto."

I lost control of my bowels for a brief second, but then quickly regained them. Zachary FUCKING Quinto? The same Zachary Quinto who played Sylar on HEROES and Spock in the recent Star Trek reboot? HE was going to play my love interest? HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS GOT BETTER.

Scarlet looked at her watch and then back at me.

"Well," She sighed, "I should be getting back. Unless there's one quick thing you wanted to ask me.

"Actually..." I said, reaching into my bag, "I know this may seem a little fan-girlish, but..."

...

I smiled as I held my copy of Black Widow #1 in the plastic cover. Written on the cover in permanent black marker were the words: "To Abby; The Best! Scarlet Johansson."

As I made my way back behind my house, I thought about the events that had transpired. Today

alone; I've met the star who will portray me in my upcoming film, I've joined a real-life super team, whom I'm now the leader of. How could things get any better?

As I entered my bedroom window, I was met with a familiar voice.

"Nice place."

I spun around and there, sure as shit was True Hero, sitting on my bed.

"Too bad we need to talk." He continued.

**_So how about THAT, huh? It looks like Abby's movie WON'T be destroyed by a person who is shamelessly pandorizing to every demographic. Rather, it will be saved by a man who not only sliced people's heads off, but also has picked up giving us the Vulcan salute. Unfortunately for Abby, the next chapter is the begining of a conspiracy threat to her as well as the first in those preview chapters I mentioned last time I updated. Oh, and in the next chapter, we'll also learn True Hero's Origin! Until then, Review and take care!_**


	7. Secret's Out Pt 1

**Hey, Folks. The wait is over. I proudly present to you part one of the three American Woman Story Arcs I promised you. Just a few things before we begin; I changed this Arc's name to "Secrets Out" because the name I had originally intended is already in use. Second, I own nothing but my OC's. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! With that said, enjoy;**

Great. Just fucking great. Things were looking my way now, and just NOW does the hero who saved my ass twice had to come back now!

"We need to talk, Abby." True Hero said.

"How the fuck did you find out my name?" I demanded, "More to the point; who the hell are you and why the fuck do you need to talk to me now?"

"Because we're on the verge of a crisis that could spell your death warrant," True Hero

explained, "And if you want to know my origin, here it is; once upon a time, there was a little boy with a filthy-rich Mommy and Daddy who he thought loved him more than anything. One day on his 8th birthday, his parents are upstairs, letting him hang out with his friends when the police show up. They tell him that they need to speak to his parents and he leads the cops up to his parents room. Only once they enter, they find the Mom and Dad hung from the ceiling."

SHIT. I knew this kid was like Batman.

"Except they did it to themselves," True Hero continued solemnly, "It turns out, they were identity thieves who infiltrated schools, kidnaping children and molesting them. So the parents billion-dollar company gets taken over by the father's brother, and the boy dedicates his life to making up for his late parents abominations. One year ago, the last relative of the boy dies, leaving the boy to inherit the company all for himself, finally ready to do some good in the world."

I froze. This WASN'T like Batman at all. This was fucking worst.

"I have unlimited technology and sources at my disposal," True Hero said, walking over to me and looking me straight in the eye, "There's not a thing I don't know. I know this though; you, American Woman, are in deep shit right now. I put my life on the line for you more than once, and now, if we can't put the shit that you caused back in the bottle, then it'll be all for nothing. So are you with me or not?"

I sighed.

"Okay," I said, "I'm in then. What do you need?"

"Just to sleep." True Hero said, spraying something in my face that made me feel really sleepy.

...

When I woke up, I almost fainted again.

I was in a great hallow room with Computers attached to almost every wall and ceiling everywhere. Looking to my right, I noticed I was on a platform, and bellow me were three tunnels. One that had a fancy sports car in it, one that had a jet in it, and there was an empty one with train tracks on it.

Looking ahead of me, I noticed True Hero typing away at a large computer, while videos of me blowing up Black Ops played before us.

"What..." I asked, barely able to contain my amazement, "What is this?"

"My home." True Hero said, as he watched a new window begin to load something else, "Sorry about gassing you, by the way. But it's all top-secret and I couldn't afford the chance."

"This is fucking awesome." I said.

"Focus," He said, "What do you see?"

"Videos of me in my trip to England," I stated, "How did you..."

"I didn't get them." He interrupted, "These were leaked out last night on Youtube."

I froze.

"WHAT?"

"Someone stole heavily encrypted video footage from the funhouse you took your little trip to, and just posted it all over the web." True Hero explained, nonchalantly.

He moved his mouse to another window, and I saw a newswoman on the screen. To the top-right corner, I saw myself as American Woman, with a 'No Smoking' logo over me.

"...Repeating tonight's main story;" The woman continued, "An angry mob is scouring the city right now for American Woman in retaliation for a recent web-video that was leaked onto the internet last night. The video contains American Woman shoving a grenade down an unidentified woman's throat before the later person was thrown up. It has not been confirmed yet wether or not this is THE American Woman but..."

He turned it off and I stared at the ground glumly. I was afraid this was going to happen.

"I have a plan though," True Hero said, raising my head up to look at him, "You still have at least one loyalist. We're going to try and save him and get your name cleared."

He spun around again and brought up a Myspace page of one of my friends from my American Woman page.

"He lives in Queens so we can take the train." True Hero said, shutting all the windows down and getting up.

"Train?" I asked as I began to follow him down the stairs to the hallway, "Do you have any fucking idea how long it will take to transfer and..."

"Not THE train," True Hero laughed, as he pressed a button on his watch and I heard a rumbling sound coming from the tunnel with the tracks, "MY train."

I stood in awe as out of the tunnel, a subway train appeared.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yelled, in amazement, "That's your's?"

"Meet the Heroes Train." True Hero laughed.

_**To be concluded next chapter...**_

**Please Review!**


	8. Secret's Out Pt 2

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to the conclusion of American Woman's FIRST of her three major arcs, 'Secret's Out, Part 2.' Here's a recap;**

**In the present, in a city not so far away. Well... for some people maybe...**

**AMERICAN WOMAN:**

**EPISODE 7: Secret's Out Part 2!**

**THE WORLD IS AT WAR! Red Mist has been gathering an army of supervillians in an attempt to destroy Kick-Ass and his other fellow heroes. As...okay, you know what, I don't even know why I'm doing this. Seriously, man. I guess it's because I watched _Family Guy Star Wars: It's A Trap! _That shit's the sickest! ("Still alive!" LOL :]) Anyway, basically I own nothing except my OC's. Everthing else; nada. This is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy Secret's Out Part 2!**

I could hardly believe I was actually teaming-up with a...a...okay, he was a I-don't-know-how-much-fucking-money-this-guy-has superhero. That's the best way I could describe it. Tony Stark, nor Bruce Wayne could out-buy this guy. Hence the stuff that he was showing me in the Hero-Train. Oh, and his fucking awesome secret headquarters.

"I designed this train after _HEROES _was canceled," True Hero told me as he was driving the train, pointing to the various _HEROES_ posters set up across the train with a free hand, "I really hated when the canceled it, and I made this train so I could have something like what Adam West's Batman had with the Bat Anti-Shark Repellent, and all that. Plus it looked cool in _Darkman._"

"Aren't you afraid we'll accidentally run into another train?" I asked him.

"Nope." He smiled, pointing to the laptop connected to the controls, "This little baby here tells all the subway stations there's construction up ahead. By the time those assholes figure out, we'll be well done with clearing your name."

I looked at him bewildered.

"What else can this shit do?" I asked.

"Well," He smiled, pressing a button on the laptop, "We actually get satellite radio in here. But there's only one channel I like to listen to..."

Within a second, the intercom turned on and started playing a modern-day version of Elvis Presley's _Blue Suede Shoes_.

"I LOVE this version," He exclaimed, turning the train to the right, "This is what they played at _Viva Elvis_. It's a show they had in...where else? Vegas."

I was now in complete stasis of shock.

"YOU'VE BEEN TO LAS VEGAS?"

"Every year for my birthday." He smiled.

...

In a few minutes, we had reached the station. We exited the train as I texted The Lasses of Justice, telling them that we needed back-up if possible. When I was through, we were almost at the top, when True Hero pulled me back. Looking up, we saw an apartment building that was surrounded by a group of protesters with pitchforks and torches. Oh, and they had signs of my face with a 'no smoking' sign through there.

"Damn," True Hero cursed, as he looked at me, "All right; here's the plan: I'll distract them, while you go around the back and help the poor guy. The apartment is floor 3, number 70."

"Wait!" I whispered, grabbing him by the arm, "Just promise me you won't kill these guys, okay?"

I already went through this shit once before, and I wasn't going to have him saying I killed someone again. He just turned and smiled at me.

Then he did the unexpected. He grabbed me with one hand and pulled me in tight, laying a kiss flat on my lips. The feeling was extreme. I had never been kissed before, and THIS...this was so fucking awesome.

He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Is that a good promise to you?" He chuckled.

I was blushing crimson red right now. I just nodded and he motioned for me to go. As I ran up, he threw some smoke grenades at the crowd, covering me from view. I then went up the stairs, and eventually arrived at apartment 70. I kicked the door open, and lunged in there. Why I did I had no idea. Maybe it was from the excitement that my estrogen was giving off after such an amazing kiss, but I'm glad I did it anyway. Because there were three thugs surrounding the fan (tied to a chair, and gagged,) and that excitement was all I needed. I lunged at the first guy, throwing my fist out and striking him in the balls. He winced and fell as I put all my weight on my free hand to flip over the fan, and kicked the guy in the chest, sending him slamming into the wall and knocking him out. Finally, the last guy looked as shocked as I was about what I had done and just fainted, leaving me bewildered.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," I said, as I worked on freeing the fan, "Hey...AmericanWomanFan#4524, right? It's okay, I got you..."

I took the cloth out of his mouth, and he just screamed.

"YOU IDIOT!" He yelled, "IT'S NOT ME THEY'RE AFTER! IT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I froze.

"What?" I asked, "But you run the site...how could..."

"My girlfriend only convinced me to build the site..." He said, now extremely panicked, "I did nothing but build it! Everything I wrote or posted, it came from her! And she's at Sommers Tide High School right now taking after-school band classes! They're going to find her and fucking kill her!"

"Oh. Shit." I said, racing to the window.

Opening it, I saw True Hero underneath, standing victoriously over the protesters all knocked out on the ground.

"Uh...True Hero..." I called, "I think we have a situation..."

"I know..." He called up, "So get the hell down here and let's get over to Sommers Tide High School!"

...

The trip there was surprisingly just as short as the trip to the apartment.

As we approached the school, we noticed that the lights were still on. That meant either one of two things; either they weren't in trouble, or they were already, since after-school band practice would only last up until a few hours ago.

True Hero blasted through the glass with his gun, and we rushed down to the gym. We then thrusted open the doors...

...only to find we were too late.

The mob was already there. Standing over the strewn bodies of students, teachers...and AmericanWomanFan#4524's girlfriend. She was laying on the ground with her hand over her heart, a line of holes poked in her chest, soaking blood over her shirt and onto the ground.

Please forgive me for skipping ahead now, but I REALLY don't want to get into how we beat these guys. Rest assured, we won well before anyone else could even think about showing up, but I just don't really recall how we fought. I was mad beyond hell that now I would probably go to prison, and True Hero...well...

The only thing I remember was him screaming out, angrily. I guess he must've felt that I was going to get the chair now also. Why? Because he loved me. Because I was too stupid to see that at the time.

When we did finish, he angrily kicked one of the chairs nearby and fell to his knees, looking at the ground, solemnly.

"I'm sorry..." He cried, "I tried to help..."

"It's okay..." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him, "I guess I just got to deal with the charges now. Hey, who did leak that video out, anyway, and how did they even get the footage?"

That's when True Hero's eyes widened.

"The footage..." He said, surprised and then got back up, "That's it!"

...

After a trip back to True Hero's HQ and a hack on his computer, we had found the man responsible for it; Pat Quell. The guy was a Canadian-born son of a US officer who served and died in Vietnam after taking out a whole load of soldiers before loosing his life as well. Even though the government actually gave him the proper funeral, something in Pat just went off and well...he decided the US was only good for killing it's own now. My battle with Black-Ops was going to prove just that.

"So," I asked True Hero as we approached his house, "You sure what we did is going to work?"

"It better..." He said, readying a staff, "Because if it doesn't I don't have the money to get you out of jail."

We looked at the house as he nodded, and we crashed in there. We made our way upstairs to the computer room and found the man there. He had spiky black hair, and was wearing a tank-top with short-shorts.

"Well," True Hero said, looking at him very sternly, "I can safely say this; if you're trying to prove Canada's better than the US, it's going to fail fucking miserably."

"You're both too late!" Pat chuckled, "Even if you've stopped me, I've already uploaded the first half of the security video."

He looked at me.

"That's right, American Woman," He said, pointing at me very seriously, "You're identity's going up over the web, but that's not the only secret that's going out."

"What are you saying?" I demanded.

He looked at True Hero and then back at me surprised.

"You mean he never told you?" Pat asked, somewhat amused and somewhat shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He turned to True Hero.

"Why don't you tell her, True Hero?" Pat asked him, "Better that you get it over with now, than when you're in jail."

"Not gonna happen!" True Hero declared.

"Fine," Pat answered, pulling up his 'Countdown to Secret Time' web page which was almost ready, "Then why don't we watch and find out for ourselves?"

We watched as the last second went off, holding our breaths. To our relief the video from London did NOT go up. Rather a video played of Pat in a room full of computers shooting people in suits, and then threatening one of them to give him the footage.

"NO!" Pat declared looking at the screen dumbfounded, "You...you..."

"Re-routed the system so that we'd spill your secret?" True Hero laughed, "Yeah. American Woman was right. There was NO possible way you could get the footage like that after it was discarded by the authorities after such an incident in London. UNLESS, of course, you happened to take it by force."

He took out an I-phone, and showed the news.

"In a stunning turn of events," The female reporter from earlier announced, "It seems that the footage of American Woman was leaked out by Pat Quell, son of famous Vietnam soldier, Adam Quell. Right now, people believe that the footage may have been doctored, and people have dropped all charges against American Woman, instead now focusing their attention on the Quell son, now wanted for murder..."

"NO!" Pat screamed as True Hero turned off the I-Phone and we both smiled, "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!"

With that, he took out a handgun and shot me right in the arm. I cried in pain as I fell to the ground, and he lunged at True Hero.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed, lunging at True Hero who just stood there standing, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Again, I apologize for skipping, but at that moment, I blacked out. Literally. Remember, I may have metal plates in my head, but getting shot at still means it hurts like fuck.

But when I awoke again, I was back in the Hero Train, while True Hero was crouched, looking at me.

Turning I saw my arm was all better.

"Managed to patch it up," He smiled slapping my arm gently, "It wasn't that big a deal. Though, I gotta ask; how did you get those metal plates inside you?"

"Long story." I smiled as we both laughed.

From what he told me, Pat had been taking away by the authorities after True Hero had given him 'The Ultimate Warrior-style pimp beat down of the century.

"So we don't have to worry about your identity or anything like that again as far as I can tell." He smiled.

"Just one thing," I asked, "Why'd you help me? More to the point; why are you hitting on me?"

He froze. I couldn't see it at the time, but looking back at it now, he was trying to make an excuse.

What I WANTED him to say was; "Because there are some things not as beautiful as you are. And I have some secrets I need to tell you now so that they don't destroy us in the future. Because I love you. Because I want to marry you. Have kids, raise a family. All that. Because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met." THAT is what he should've said.

But instead, what I got was a snarky-cover-up smile and "No reason. Maybe just because you needed it."

But I was a dumbass and took his word for it.

After that, he dropped me off at the station by my house and before he left, I had one last question:

"Before you go..." I asked him, "Do you...want to go on a date some time."

He just smiled and shrugged.

"Sure." He said, "Why not? The kiss has to mean something I guess."

He tossed me a cell phone which I caught and cradled in my hands.

"The phone is rigged so that you can only call me," He explained, "Just make the call and I'll be there."

With that, I waved goodbye and watched as the train left until it was gone. Then I walked back to my house, the moron I was. How could I have been so stupid? How could I think there was nothing left to know about True Hero until it was too late.

That's the way of the world, people. Sometimes, life just sucks. It was gonna suck hard in the soon-to-be-future. Literally.

**Reviews Appreciated!**


	9. SuperFiction Double Feature

**Well, folks, in the infamous words of legendary rock band, Kiss: "YOU WANT THE BEST? YOU GOT THE BEST!" THIS is the chapter you've been waiting for. The world-premiere of American Woman: The TV MOVIE! Before we begin, a few things to go over. If you haven't seen this yet, Abby once again made another appearance alongside my good friend, Rurrlock God of Power's, Omega Kid story. This time, however, she and Omega Kid teamed-up with Hit-Girl and other Kick-Ass fanfic characters to fight a threat so big...you've gotta read it to understand what the hell I'm talking about. So to see what happened before here, check out Omega Kid chapter 38 entitled: "Heroes Forever." Finally, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

Here it is. The moment I've been waiting for since I heard about it. The premiere of my TV Movie!

And what a way to celebrate it!

"I still can't believe that you actually got this set up!" I exclaimed as my fellow superhero colleges and I took our seats in the now-closed-for-the-night _Museum of Moving Image _Aztec Theater.

"It was nothing." True Hero laughed, setting up the projector, so that the TV movie would stream from there, "Remember? I told you; I have friends in high places everywhere."

I smiled, blushing hardly. This was all True Hero's idea, to let us enjoy the premiere in style. Thanks to him, we had our own private theater to ourselves. Hell, we practically had a whole MESEUM to ourselves now. All we were missing were Ben Stiller and Robin Williams.

Even if we didn't have this, it's still been a sick week. Hit-Girl recruited me and some other famous superheroes to stop a drug-dealing-plot that would've turned every suicide bomber in Afghanistan or what-have-you into super soldiers. Fortunately, with everyone's help, we were able to shut it down permanently. That alone, was an exciting moment, but all that, was a prelude up to this point.

"All right," True Hero said, as NBC started playing on the big movie screen, "Here we go! We got about a few minutes before showtime. In this case, I think it's only fair that American Woman gets to have the opening speech for the premiere."

I blushed and got up in front of the screen, looking at everyone happily.

"Uh," I laughed, "Hi, again. I don't really have much to say other than 'Thank You.' I never thought when I put on my costume that I would become this big. But now, here I am with my own team and fellow hero, in our own private museum, awaiting the countdown to my own TV Movie. So, let's hope for the best, and thank you all."

With that, everyone applauded, as I took my seat near the right end, and True Hero sat behind me.

Finally, the news turned off and out of the blackness, the words 'AMERICAN WOMAN: THE MOVIE!' flashed on the screen in large, white, bold letters.

"This is so awesome!" I squealed, clapping my hands together like I was a little kid.

True Hero leaned in next to me looking sort-of guilty.

"Uh," He said, "Not to spoil the moment, or give any spoilers, but I think there's something you all should know."

"What's that?" The Whore asked.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Anyone who watched _Atop the 4__th__ Wall_ like I do instantly got the joke.

"No." I said, horrified as I saw who the TV Movie was written by, "No...It can't be!"

"That's right." True Hero nodded sadly, pointing to the words that read 'Written by Frank Miller,' "It's Miller Time."

Now, don't get me wrong; I like some of Frank Miller's comics. Specifically, I enjoyed his classic run on Daredevil as well as his 'What If Elektra had not died?' issue, all of which I brought in trade-paperback form. But like I said; if you haven't watched _Atop the 4__th__ Wall,_ here's the truth behind Frank Miller; every woman he writes is a prostitute. Or a 'Whore' as he calls it. Seriously, just look at every female he writes. Each one of them has a relationship to having sex with other people; prostitutes, strippers, or even sometimes just being characterized in a way that makes them sexualized.

Now, this brings up a question; what about Carrie Kelly from the _Dark Knight Returns_ books? She got away with it. Well, that's the point. She got away with it because she's underage and even Frank wouldn't try that. But adult women? No problem. No respect. No fucking dignity. No service.

But now he was writing my TV movie. This was going to be a disaster. This was probably going to be even worse than his adaptation of Will Eisner's _The Spirit_. Or worse, I was going to end up being portrayed like Paris Hilton on a good day.

"Hey," True Hero said, just before the opening credits stopped, "I'm sure it'll be good."

I nodded, held my breath, and watched as the TV Movie finally played before us.

...

_So the film basically begins with a flashback showing a younger American Woman (in this version, she's known as Debbie Dema, who is portrayed here by Aimee Teegarden from Disney's recent movie "Prom,") meeting up with her boyfriend (the aforementioned Robert Patterson,) who's just returned from the line of duty in Vietnam. The two embrace each other, now that the war has ended, and go on a ride on the boyfriend's motorcycle. The two speed and zoom across the country until an unfortunate accident occurs. While headed to New York, a group of gang bikers attempt to shoot them down. While the boyfriend is able to avoid them, he is unable to watch what's going on ahead of them, and their bike crashes into a brick wall. Debbie gets hit face-first, but good ol' Robert Patterson dies in a more hilarious death than what happened to him in Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire. He gets the full impact of the wall so hard, that is smashes his whole front torso into a bloody mush. Fucking. Hysterical. Miller._

_Five years later, Debbie wakes up in a hospital where she is now portrayed by Scarlett Johanson. It has been revealed that her boyfriend died, and one of the doctors preformed a private operation on her, putting a cyborg-like skeleton inside her, while she's been in a comatose-like state all this time. Debbie reasons that the gang who tried to kill them must've been hired by someone due to their determination to kill them. Using her boyfriend's fortune that she's inherited, Debbie turns her life around by becoming a person who can avenge this great soldier...American Woman._

_Flash-forward one year later. Debbie, who now has a dual-life as American Woman and a cop, hears that her enemy, The Schmuck, is out loose in the city. She hitches a ride on a police car and travels all the way to the city sewer line to stop him. Once there, we learn that a few minutes ago, Debbie's partner, Roy, (played by Zachary Quinto,) was there before them, trying to get some cases away. We then learn the guy transporting the cases was killed. The fight ensured, and the cases were separated, and the killer revealed himself to be The Schmuck, played by a survivor of being burnt alive and turned to the Dark Side..._

...

"HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN?" I yelled amazed.

Yup. Sure as shit, it was indeed the same Hayden Christensen who portrayed Anikin Skywalker in the Star Wars prequels.

So far, we had The Black Widow, Sylar/Spock, The world's worst Vampire (who had the best death Frank could ever give him,) and NOW, my nemesis was none other than Darth Vader II himself! This movie was fucking awesome!

Not to mention that This Schmuck character they created was pretty dark for a guy with such a funny name. He had curly hair, similar to Anakin's in _Revenge of the Sith _(Pre-taking-a-swim-in-hot-lava, of course,) and wore a black business suit. His eyes also seemed to be full of lust and hate, but at the same time, it had a psychotic look similar to Heath Ledger's Joker. THIS...was probably one of the coolest fucking villains I have ever seen. Even if it was imaginary.

"Quiet!" True Hero sushed me.

"Sorry." I whispered going back to the movie.

...

_In the present, The Schmuck kills the cops who brought American Woman here, but she kicks the crap out of him. However, The Schmuck's henchmen shoot her and she begins to fade. The Schmuck escapes, taking the case with him, only to find there's nothing in there. Meanwhile American Woman learns that the contents in the case was the blood of Jesus Christ on the day he was crucified. Debbie has a theory why The Schmuck may want the blood, but she needs Roy to confirm it. Unfortunately, he's in Bulgaria trying to track The Schmuck down, but Debbie takes a leave of absence to go after him because she needs to confirm it in person. After traveling there in Indiana Jones-style, Debbie, as American Woman, confronts Roy, and the two share a kiss, unfortunately, Debbie then looses consciousness, and we learn it's NOT Roy, but The Schmuck disguised as him._

_Debbie awakes tied to a chair, and we see Roy is right across from her also tied up as well. The Schmuck arrives and then gives the back story that he hired the hit on Debbie's boyfriend. After he was killed, The Schmuck wanted to test his new cyborg-skeleton and used Debbie as the test subject, after disguising himself as one of the doctors. The test was successful, and The Schmuck then used it on himself. Unfortunately, the skeleton dies down over time, so now The Schmuck wants it to make people immortal._

_To that end, he used the blood of Jesus Christ because human DNA wouldn't work with god DNA. The only way to make it work was to use the DNA of a link between Man and God. In this case, Jesus Christ. So once the cyborg fuel is mixed with the half-god DNA, the subject is then practically immortal._

_With that explanation out of the way, The Schmuck is ready to kill American Woman, but Roy takes out a knife he was hiding up his sleeve and frees them both._

_He then helps Debbie escape, but then we learn that in the crossfire, Debbie was shot, and she falls into the sewer line. Debbie drifts in and out, as she is suddenly pulled towards Death, himself. At first, Debbie thinks it might be time for her own boyfriend to be together again, but the thought of leaving everybody and Roy behind causes Debbie to shun Death and make her way back to the top._

_Struggling, Debbie goes to one of her safe houses to haul ass. Meanwhile we see that Roy actually had the real blood of Jesus, and is ready to give it to The Schmuck. Luckily, it turns out to be a set-up and the cops blast away at him. They shoot him in the stomach a few times, but it's revealed that he renewed his skeleton before coming here. He then goes for the blood in the cup, but Roy shoots it before he can have it. American Woman then arrives and kicks the fuck out of him. This is cool because it looks a lot like when Spider-Man fought the Green Goblin at the end of Spider-Man 1. Just when The Schmuck is about to finish her off, however, Roy comes back and shoots the Schmuck in the chest. Wounded, the Schmuck attempts to escape in a getaway car, but Debbie manages to throw a grenade into the window, which blows up the car along with the Schmuck inside. With him gone, Debbie reveals her identity to Roy and they both kiss. They live happily ever after. THE END._

...

With those words, the credits started rolling while Green Day's _American Idiot_ played in the background and I found myself and my fellow heroes giving a standing ovation. This was BETTER than what I could've hoped for. Sure Frank Miller had turned me into something like The Terminator from the _Sarah Connor Chronicles_, but he actually did a good job. MOREOVER, the whole cast was terrific. Especially the part where The Schmuck is about to kill Roy and he's all like "Oh, I've enjoyed the game so much." Then Johanson American Woman comes down and she's like "Then wait till you get a load of me!" BOOM! Then she kicks him right in the face. It was just...AWESOME.

Awesome. The way it should've been from hereon out. But I was about to learn that sometimes, God has his own plans for the world.

**So there you go, Abby's first TV Movie and it DIDN'T blow. Two other quick things before I go: ironically, I myself got to meet Zachary Quinto recently at Midtown Comics downtown since he was signing a comic that he was recently the editor on. In addition to signing a copy of that, he actually signed my copy of the 2009 Star Trek movie DVD cover. Second thing I want to mention is that the next chapter will be the one I mentioned where we see Abby and her kids in the future. And in the present, we're going to learn a dark secret behind True Hero that will destroy everything in Abby's life. So until then, take care and reviews appreciated.**


	10. Update and Apology

To anybody who has not seen an update from this fanfic in a while, I have to apologize.

It goes without saying that I've been putting this fanfic on hold for a while. I apologize because many things got in the way; school, relationships, other fanfics. Suffice it to say that this fanfic has been near-dead for over a year or two now.

I apologize to those who have waited so long to see Abby's adventures, and I want to also say that I have seen Kick-Ass 2 recently (just about as good as the first in my opinion,) and with having read Kick-Ass 2 the comic as well as The Hit-Girl comic taking place between Kick-Ass 1 and 2, I am officially ready to continue with American Woman.

Unfortunately, I still have my Doctor Who fanfic to finish up, but I promise after I finish that and my Buzz/Who Crossover, I will officially begin the new ending arc to the American Woman series. The final arc, now entitled 'The Death of American Woman' sees Abby somewhere before the events of Kick-Ass 2 with the same comic/movie combo universe that she's been in facing down The Former Red Mist again where the secret behind True Hero is finally revealed.

Now for those of you thinking I'm just using this to jump ship and abandon this fanfic altogether, fear not. For I have had the idea as the sort-of sequel to American Woman which will be entitled 'One Man' Abby will appear in this story, but only as a supporting character to a new Superhero.

So to those still waiting, thank you for keeping faith in me, and hey; if Mark Millar can keep us waiting for the next issue of his series like Little Kuriboh does with Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, I don't see why I can't.

All in all, thank you if you have been waiting patiently, and I assure you that the end will go out not with a whimper, but with a bang.

Regards,

BrenRome


	11. The Death of American Woman Part 1

_**Hi, Everyone. Well, with my Doctor Who story nearly completed, I have finally decided to update this chapter of American Woman at long last. However, prepare yourself for this is the penultimate chapter of my 2-Part Finale to the series. THIS, is the arc known as 'The Death of American Woman.' But don't you go getting a heart attack, just yet because as I stated in the last chapter, there will be a sequel next year called 'One Man' which Abby will be involved in some way or another. But how exactly she fits into my latest Kick-Ass story is yet to be seen. So for now, we begin this chapter in which everything building up since the beginning comes back into play. Oh, before we begin, I should also mention where this takes place. So far, it's still pre-Motherfucker-goes-to-Tibet-to-become Christain Bale. So he's still in New York, but this takes place following his first robbery as seen in the Kick-Ass 2 Movie. However, Mindy is still closer to her comic counterpart and has not yet been caught by her adoptive father, Marcus. Before we begin, a little spoiler warnings for this chapter; crap hits the fan in this one. So with that said, enjoy and in the words of a famous action/timeless holiday film, "Yippie Ki Yay!" Oh, and I own NOTHING except my OC's. This is for FAN-Purpopses only, so PLEASE don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**_

...

I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time coming up with the right words for how to say this.

This was the worst day of my life. Anyone who reads "Avengers: Disassemble," or The Shit-Tastical Finale to Spider-Man knows that in Superhero comics, the characters tend to get screwed over, and that's the way it was about to become for me.

And like most superheroes whenever crap like this happens, I was niaeve to believe that my life was entirely perfect, I thought I had everything I wanted; I was a successful superheroine with a TV Movie under my belt, I had my own team, I had a great boyfriend, and today, my parents announced exciting news.

"Abby," My mom said to me, "You're going to be the valedictorian at your High School Graduation."

I looked up from my cereal nearly choking on it. By this point, I was just about ready to graduate from High School, and had already looked at some colleges. I wanted to choose which one was the best option to attend, though.

If I was going to college, American Woman was going to have to relocate, and I figured that it would be best to choose one that had accommodations to my alter ego. Otherwise people might ask suspicious questions about why American Woman was seen running into a college dorm room late at night.

I had already been accepted into three colleges. There was a college here in New York called 'Timeless University,' which I thought would be good if I wanted to stay here in New York. Another interesting option was an upstate college named 'Terrance Christopher's College,' which from what I researched had a perfect subway line that led straight from there to New York.

But there was one college I felt at the time that my parents had insisted on me considering. It was a college in Orlando, Florida. It was called 'Blazing University,' and while it seemed nice, I wasn't quite so sure about leaving all my friends behind.

My relationship with Toddie had dwindled down by this point. I figured it was because that he was focused on colleges, so unfortunately we broke up because of it. It seemed True Hero was the only one I could depend on and while he was rich and resourceful, it seemed too much to ask him to continually come down to Florida to see me.

As I thought my choices over, I decided one day to go and consult my team on it.

...

Later that night, I snuck out of bed, donning my costume to go to the usual meet up place. As I took the subway, I wasn't looked at suspiciously by many of the people there anymore. By now, The World had gotten used to real-life Superheroes, so it was all working out for me by now.

Heck, there was a couple of times in those days when somebody would stop me and ask for an autograph for them or a family friend. There was even one guy who stopped me to sign a copy of the DVD to my TV Movie cause he wanted to surprise his girlfriend for her birthday and propose to her.

But alas, as I'm sure we all know, all good things must one day come to an end.

After I had reached the destination on the subway, I imminently went to the team base, and opened the secret entrance assuming that I would be greeted by my team.

Instead, I gasped. The base had been turned inside out and our meeting table had been split in two like a giant axe had come down on it.

Various papers were strewn over the floor and seats seemed to have been chucked across the room. However, my eyes landed on a single DVD tape with two words on there.

'Play Me.'

My hands shaking, I brought the DVD up and went over to the TV we had installed a little while ago with the DVD player. I popped the DVD in and watched, my body shaking as I saw someone sneak into our base.

"So when do we start?" I heard an unrecognizable voice ask.

"Shut up!" I heard a familiar voice with a lisp whisper back.

It was The Motherfucker.

I watched as he opened the door revealing my team meeting.

"Why the hell are you still filming?!" I heard another familiar voice ask in an angered whisper, "Turn the damn thing off! The hell do you think this is? _Blair Witch Project_?"

"Oh." I heard the super villain's voice say, "Sorry."

The villain shook the camera on the ground as the scene changed to a very fancy kitchen.

"Is this thing going?" I hear The Motherfucker ask.

"YES!" The voice replied.

"Good!" He said before stepping in front of the camera.

I noticed his costume had changed since we last fought. He was no longer wearing an orange costume with a black cape. He also wore a mask like Hannibal Lector and was wearing black mascara on his eyes.

He cleared his throat before addressing the camera.

"Hello, American Woman." He greeted, "If you're receiving this, you've probably discovered that your teams missing. They just came by to be part of a very special meal I've just prepared. I call it; Lasses of Justice-Pot-Pie!"

With that, a goon came in holding something that made me scream.

It was a tray with four pies, only they had various body parts such as feet, fingers, and eyeballs protruding out of the crust.

My reaction was absolute utter terror. It felt like that scene from Troll 2 where the kid realizes that those goblins are eating his friend. Only this wasn't funny at all, and this was truly terrifying. I felt as if I was now trapped within a horror movie myself and that of course meant that something bad was going to happen.

"Oh, don't worry." The Motherfucker smiled, "You'll see them again. Once my boy there takes care of you, you'll become the main course of American Woman Kidney Fondue! GET HER, SEE-SAW!"

I turned around and realized that someone had been hiding in the shadows this whole time. It was a large man with a muscular build wearing a farmer costume that had everything including the overalls. His face was covered by a Devil Mask like those ones you see in the cheap Halloween Movie specials for kids, and he was waving a chainsaw around like a madman. I felt now that this had gone from being the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ to _The Purge_.

_God, I hate that movie! How the hell can it get a sequel?! _I thought rolling out of the way,_ Then again, they are doing that sequel to Sharknado. _

I then ran back head-first and punched him as hard as I could in the chest. To my horror, he didn't even flinch. This was the equivalent of me as a five-year-old trying to go up against Arnold Schwarzenegger.

See-Saw (and again, I'm sorry to harp, but who the hell even thinks of a name like that?!) then head butted me in the head, making the bells go off in there, as I stumbled to regain control. As my focus regained, I saw he was already running right at me.

I tried to dodge out of the way again, but this time, the steroid-pumping-slasher managed to slash part of my left leg with his chainsaw. Fortunately, it didn't take it off, but nonetheless, I fell screaming. I cried in pain as I fell to the ground. I had been shot before, and experienced multiple pains on top of that, (primarily my first fight with the Motherfucker was by far the worst,) but I had never been cut before in my life like this.

I remembered an incident once when I was younger and I had accidently cut myself when I tripped on the ground, but this was worst. My entire left leg felt like shit, and I couldn't find the strength to pick myself up.

I began crawling away as the guy advanced upon me. I grabbed one of the nearby chaird and threw it at him. He just swatted it away like a fly. I was trying to get further away, but despite him walking, he soon caught up with me and then slammed his giant foot on my left leg, as I felt more pain.

I screamed. It was pain like nothing I felt.

See-Saw then rolled me on my back, keeping my left leg pinned down. I attempted to swing my other leg around to possibly knock him down, but he anticipated this, and drove his chainsaw into my right leg where my knee was.

I screamed in pain again. The thing was rubbing against my metal implants, but for some reason, he wasn't cutting me up yet.

"Just a little love tap." He answered, bringing the chainsaw out of the wound, and letting the blood from there spill out, "Just to get you ready before we slice you up and eat your yummy bread-like guts."

He brought his chainsaw up ready to stab me in the back.

"I'll eat your pretty flesh!" He declared.

At that moment, I heard the familiar sound of a Taser being charged, and a friendly voice say two words.

"Swallow this."

With that, See-Saw screamed, as his eyes went wide before his head exploded completely. His headless body slumped down next to mine, as I saw the form of True Hero standing there.

"True Hero!" I declared, "Thank god, it's…it's terrible! He…he took the team…he…"

"Shhh…" He said, hugging me, "I know, American Woman. I'm sorry."

I sobbed into his arm, as he helped me to my feet. We made our way to the train station and down underground where the Heroes Train. There was no one around at this time of night, and True Hero told me that he made sure nobody would see us at the station. If The Motherfucker was out for revenge, then then he would surely ask who had seen us most likely. Once inside the train, True Hero managed to get me patched up with a few bandages before the train began its return back to his hideout.

"True Hero…?" I asked, "I…I have to tell you something."

He looked at me concerned. I knew this might be the last time to tell him with the Motherfucker out for my blood, and that there would be something that came out of this.

"I…I'm going to college in a couple of months." I explained, "I'll be graduating soon. And…even if we get through this, I don't want to ask for you to have to come and see me so I have to say this now…"

I looked him in the eyes and said those words that I now regret to this day.

"True Hero?" I asked. "I…I love you."

He looked at me surprised. I was worried I had screwed up and that he was going to reject me, but instead, he took out some kind of spray and I was passed out again.

…

When I awoke, I found that I was lying on a bed. Focusing, I saw I was in a room with red walls, and the bed had blue sheets and pillows on there. Then I saw True Hero sitting on the bed next to me.

"We're still in my hideout." He said, "I'm fairly certain that he doesn't know where this is, and even if he did, this is a secured door and he won't be able to get in."

He turned back to me.

"But while we're here." He said, "I have to confess something also. When I was younger, I asked my Mom where kids came from. Rather than that whole 'The Stork' story, she told me they came from God."

He looked at me seriously.

"When we first met," He explained, "I felt that you came from God because only someone as beautiful as you could help me remember the times when I felt truly alive before my parents….well you know."

He then took my hands and looked at me seriously.

"The point is," He explained, "I love you too, American Woman. And I would do anything for you."

My heart leapt and for a moment, I almost forgot about The Motherfucker and instead raised his mask a little to reveal his lips before locking my own with them. He returned the favor, as our tongues began to tie together. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself lifting his shirt off, as he began removing my jacket.

"Wait…" He said as I stopped, "Do you…do you want to take the mask off."

I thought about it before shaking my head.

"No." I smiled, "I want you to have it on."

Now forgive me for skipping ahead, but as I mentioned, this was where the real tragedy of my life struck. Oh, yes. I'd gone through much. I'd seen so much at that time. But it was cruel to think the happiest moment of my life was ruined once again by something unexpected, so I instead prefer to just say what happened afterwards.

What I will say is that by the end, I felt so much bliss. I felt happier than I ever felt before in my life, as I laid underneath the covers, snuggled up next to True Hero with our costumes strewn over the floor. I was beginning to feel more confident again. I figured maybe this whole decision with college could work out in the end. Maybe I could make it through the night and be with this lover forever and ever.

Except the maybe was answered with a 'No' in the form of the door to the room being broken down.

We both jumped and pulled the covers close to try and be modest as best we could, as some goons came in followed by The Motherfucker entering with probably the same gravitas as Emperor Palpatine's Arrival on The Death Star in _Return of The Jedi_.

He looked at the clothes strewn around and then back at us.

"Wow!" He laughed, "You both did this?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" True Hero asked.

"I'm just coming to collect what's mine." The Motherfucker said, honestly, "Though I have to say you did better than I expected."

I froze and stared at him shocked.

"True Hero…" I asked, now feeling more scared than ever before in my life, "What does he mean by you doing better than he expected."

He looked at me uneasy and then back at The Motherfucker.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" He asked, "I'll be happy to then."

"Please!" He begged, "Don't do this to me! You promised I could have her be my girlfriend!"

"That was before I decided I was going to be training like Christain Bale in Batman Begins." Chris explained, "I'm flying to Tibet tomorrow and I wanted to have her killed as my going away present! And what better way to do that than to put on this old costume I was fortunate to find recently, and give American Woman the worst secret you've been keeping from her before she dies."

"I'm begging you," True Hero declared, "Don't tell her! She'll…"

"Guess what, American Woman?" Chris laughed, "True Hero? The guy you've been sleeping with? He's my younger cousin!"

_**To Be Concluded...**_

_**WOW! What a TWIST, right! I hope this twist was a shock for you. Believe it or not, I had always intended to make True Hero Chris's Younger Cousin from Day 1. In** **fact, if you look back at certain chapters and other guest appearances by American Woman, you might see a little hint of this revelation that will be explained in the next chapter. Which should be posted tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed this long-overdue update, and I hope you're ready for tomorrow. Because if you thought that this chapter was as bad as it got for Abby, then you ain't seen nothing yet. As always, feel free to leave comments for me in the reviews, and let me know what your thoughts were on this chapter and the story overall and if you would suggest anything for the sequel.**_


	12. The Death of American Woman Part 2

_**Hi, everyone! Sorry this took longer to get up, but I was busy with finals and got sick afterwards as a result. Anyways, I'm back, and with my return, we reach the end of American Woman. It's sad to see this story end, but like I said, this isn't exactly the end for the characters-per-say, because...well, I don't want to say anything about what happens. I'll let you read it for yourself. I WILL say that as a reminder, last time Abby's team was slaughtered and when she found comfort in True Hero, the Motherfucker arrived and revealed that True Hero was his cousin the whole time! There is a reference to fellow fanfic writer Rurrlock-God of Power's Omega Kid series in here, where Abby has thrice appeared in. I thank Rurrlock for letting me reference his story as the seeds to this revelation are mentioned in Chapter 33, which he and I wrote together. If you want to see if you can find it in there, please do so. Other than that, read on, and prepare for the end. Oh, and I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-PURPOPSES only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**_

I pulled the sheets over my body gasping in shock. I turned from the Motherfucker back to True Hero a couple of times, before staring at him seriously.

"True Hero…" I asked, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I…" True Hero said, lost for words for the first time I had ever seen in the time I'd known him in, "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on…" The Motherfucker laughed as some of the goons restrained me and True Hero, "You didn't hear me the first time?! He's my cousin, Billy."

He walked over to him and grabbed his mask.

"Chris!" He yelled, "DON'T…"

The Motherfucker pulled off his mask as I gasped finally gazing upon his true face.

"THAT was for calling me by my real name." He sneered turning to me, "Take a good look, American Woman. THIS is the guy you were just making out with."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it, but it was real. True Hero's real face exposed to me now fully revealed the face of a 16-year-old boy with messy black hair and the faintest hint of facial hair beginning to grow around his chin. His eyes were blue and looking at me with deep regret.

"His parents are still alive, by the way." Chris added, "My Mom had dinner with his Mom a while back, and I always visited him on Christmas. He always did like comic books. Perhaps even more than me, admittedly. So when I decided to turn evil, I figured I'd give him funding to help his little dream come true and then use him to capture some idiot female superhero. I thought when I fought you that you'd be naive enough to fall for him if you thought he was Tony Stark or Bruce Wane."

He shoved Billy's head into the wall while keeping one of his cousin's hands pressed hard behind his back.

"EXCEPT…when that super villain Black-Ops kidnapped you, he made up that note and mentioned that he was WITH his parents in the Bahamas on a cruise! Fortunately, nobody realized the typo he made, and you never learned the truth until now."

I looked at him horrified.

"You used me?" I asked.

I could see that he was beginning to get teary eyed, but I didn't have any pity for him. He practically handed me over to the Motherfucker on a plate and I hated him for it. I wasn't just about to become his girlfriend, I wanted to also be his best friend. This was all like getting stabbed right through the chest.

"American Woman…" He said, "I never wanted to…"

"Save it!" Chris declared, "I'm taking you for execution!"

The goons hauled me away, as I only began to wonder what was going to happen next.

…

The people had forced me into a van and made me redress in my costume. I was outnumbered and there were guns, so I had to play along for now until I could find a way to escape. I was shoved into the ground face-first as I looked up. This appeared to be some sort of old warehouse, and it was all old and decrepit. I didn't know what was about to happen, but it was clear this was to be no picnic.

I suddenly heard a thumping noise and looked up shocked.

"Oh, you gotta be frickin kidding me…" I said as I saw an over-muscled thug approach me.

This dude was wearing a Luchador-spandex costume with skulls all over it. His muscle size would give Bane and Doomsday a run for their money.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Red Mist declared, "BLOCK THE EXITS, BECAUSE I GIVE YOU…THE DEATH OF AMERICAN WOMAN!"

Everyone cheered as I suddenly felt a bit unsure of myself. Today, my team was killed, I had been betrayed by my boyfriend/lover, and I was now completely out of my league here.

I tried punching the goon in his sack, (it was the only weak spot I could think of,) but it barely phased him as he just headbutted me in the nose, breaking it.

I was pushed back a few feet, and felt my nose, realizing it was bleeding.

_Oh, god!_ I though, _He broke my nose with one headbutt! How strong is this a…_

I was cut off when the big guy grabbed my leg, and flung me over his head, slamming me face-first into the ground hard. The impact made me cry out in pain, as he threw me up in the air and then kneed me in the chest.

I cried in pain again, and this time, there was blood that spurted out of my mouth. This was WAY too much for me now.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worst, the big goon, grabbed me by my neck and delivered a blow to my face. Then another. And another. And so on. I lost count of how many times he hit me because I was in too much pain. Eventually, he ceased this and grabbed my head, making me realize he was going to pull a Khan from _Star Trek: Into Darkness_.

As the crowd cheered around me, I realized I was going to die. And it was all because I went out to become a hero, when I could've stayed normal. If I had, maybe none of this would've happened. And I wouldn't have caused so much pain and death. It seemed to occur to me now that as much good I did, I did bad things also. Memories flashed before my eyes of such examples; Black-Ops, helping the Lasses of Justice torture Barry Tells and his men, Adam Quell getting arrested…these were all bad people, yes, but did I have the right to kill or jail on my own authority? Was it any of my business to begin with before I became American Woman.

I closed my eyes preparing for the end, but before the pressure could reach the final breaking point, I heard something getting stabbed, and the big guy released me.

"FLORENCE!" The Motherfucker screamed "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I quickly began regaining consciousness as I looked up to see Florence drop down to the ground. A butterfly dagger lodged deep in his skull.

As soon as he fell, the figure of Hit-Girl was revealed behind his corpse along with a figure whom I had seen before.

"Kick-Ass?" I asked weakly.

"Get up, American Woman." Hit-Girl told me, pulling the dagger out of Florence's head as Kick-Ass readied his batons, "Remember what I taught you. The ass-wipes like this jerk-off only last speechless for so-long."

"GET THEM!" The Motherfucker yelled.

Hit-Girl quickly took some kind of sphere from her pocket and threw it on the ground. Instantly, a smokescreen engulfed the room as she and Kick-Ass took on the goons closest to them.

I was disoriented, but I took on the closest to me.

Now, it's hard to say how many I took down especially…especially considering what happened next.

I remembered taking down one of them and then I heard the Motherfucker screaming.

Instincts made me look back to see him running up with a Katana.

There wasn't enough time for me to dodge or roll out of the way, so this was most likely the end.

I closed my eyes and was ready to die, but when I heard the shank, I felt nothing.

Opening my eyes, I screamed in horror.

The Motherfucker's blade had pierced someone, but it wasn't me.

It was Billy.

The Motherfucker's blade had pierced Billy's heart and he was lying on the ground as The Motherfucker looked equally surprised.

"BILLY!" I screamed.

"WHAT THE SHIT, CUZ?!" The Motherfucker asked.

He took off, but I didn't care. Kick-Ass and Hit Girl were taking care of everyone around us, but I had to get him to safety, so I grabbed his arms and pulled him away outside, and knelt down next to him, as I looked at him horrified.

"Ohmygod, Billy!" I declared, "Why'd you do that?!"

"I didn't…" Billy groaned, coughing hard, "I didn't do it for you to love me. I did it because…because it was right. I guess I was right, wasn't I?"

"Billy…" I said, frantically, "Stay still. Don't try moving. The sword might rupture something, and we can still get you to a hospital…"

Billy laughed, coughing again as he turned to me.

"For someone who got to meet Scarlett Johansson…" He smiled, "You sure didn't…didn't pay attention to The Avengers…."

His eyes rolled upwards as he stopped breathing.

"No…" I said, feeling his pulse, "No, no, no!"

There was nothing. It was official now. I killed a young 16-Year-Old boy. I killed some people before, yeah, but this was different. I had killed a boy who loved me and even gave his life to save mine. Maybe my hand wasn't on the trigger, but the message was true. If I hadn't been American Woman, Billy might suddenly be alive.

If only…

"American Woman!" Hit-Girl said, "We took care of the ass-wipes in there, but where's The Motherfucker?"

"Gone." I said quietly, falling to my knees in front of Billy.

"What?" Kick-Ass said.

"He's gone and I don't care where he is now." I said, tears beginning to swell in my eyes, "I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?!" Hit-Girl asked, "We have to track him down and…

"LOOK AT THIS KID!" I screamed at her, "HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! HE WAS A GEEK WHO JUST WANTED TO BE A HERO LIKE ME, AND WHEN I STARTED THIS SHIT, HE INSTANTLY TRIED TO WIN MY HEART! HE ENDED UP GIVING UP HIS OWN LIFE TO SAVE MY OWN AND HE WAS ONLY SIXTEEN-YEARS-OLD! I NEVER REALIZED IT UNTIL NOW, BUT ALL THIS DEATH, ALL THIS BLOOD ON MY HANDS! I SHOULD BE IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BY NOW!"

"American Woman…" Hit-Girl tried to say.

"NO!" I declared, "I DON'T WANT IT! It might not be today, or tomorrow, or even for years, but the fact remains. I've been wrongly pardoned. I've been to wrapped up in my life to see that eventually, someone's going to say that I don't have the right to kill or arrest like I did. And you know what?! They're probably right! I can't throw away my life now! I don't want to be a superhero forever! I want to be a normal person with a job and family! Therefore; SCREW THIS!"

I stormed off as I uttered nine words.

"From now on… I am American Woman no more."

…

Eventually, I graduated High School, but at the Valedictorian Speech, I couldn't muster the words I wanted to say. I left crying. Everyone called it emotional instability. They couldn't know the truth.

Despite everything that happened, I got high enough grades to get into a college in Florida that I had considered. I decided that's where I would go. I wanted to be as far away from New York as possible and I wanted to forget American Woman for the rest of my life.

After the graduation, I took my costume and everything I had kept on American Woman and threw it into a briefcase. I then wrote up the notice on my hero-help page telling everyone that I couldn't be American Woman any more. I told them it was because I had "my own reasons." I then shut the site down and deleted any contacts to any of my hero friends I had.

After my parents had gone to bed, I snuck out of the house and took the briefcase with me over to the East River. I looked at the briefcase, anger building up at what I had caused and I chucked the thing into the river, watching as it went flowing away until it was completely out of sight.

I then went home.

American Woman was dead.

From now on, I was only Abby Adriene.

And that was the story of how American Woman died.

**The End.**

**But Abby Adriene will return in…**

**One-Man.**

**Coming 2014!**

_**Well, that's all.**** This is the final chapter in American Woman. Abby's alter-ego is dead, but her journey is not finished. So what is this One-Man story I have planned? Well, without giving too much away, it's the continuation of American Woman, which will pick up some time after the events of Kick-Ass 2, which will feature an all-new lead named Doug Iancruz, and Abby appearing as a side-character. So if you liked this story, be sure to check out the sequel in 2014, because Abby isn't through with her superhero life as much as she had hoped. Until then, have a happy holidays!**_

_**BrenRome**_


End file.
